How to Save a Life
by Edali Ikyri
Summary: It all started with a bet, it always did with Murphy, in a tavern in Trost with his brother. Mentions of LeviHan. Please review or comment if you'd like to see more.


Cadet Murphy was a man who was cursed with bad luck and worse judgment. At least thats what he was growing more and more convinced of as Corporal Levi continued to kick the shit out of him.

It all started with a bet, it always did with Murphy, in a tavern in Trost with his brother. Some old friends were making jokes about his choice of military service. Most of all his choice to join the Survey Corps.

"With your luck Murphy you'll be dead your first expedition!" That was one eyed Joe at the bar.

Then the shoemaker Nick responded,"His luck ain't got nothin ta do with it! Thems the statistics!"

The whole place roared with laughter and Murphy got slapped in the back so many times he was sure he was going to bruise. Then his brother Michael swung one long arm over his shoulders.

"Hey bro, If you come home alive I'll give you a horse."

If Murphy's eye could light up they would have. It was well known that Soldiers in the Survey Corp were paid less because of the sheer number of horses they needed to maintain, and re-buy depending on the number of equine casualties on expeditions. If you could supply your own you wouldn't be docked the pay they needed to provide you with one. Murphy's brother was a horse breeder who made a killing off this fact alone.

"Deal."

The bartender shook his head.

With that life meandered on as usual. Lady Luck proved she could be generous with Murphy by letting him live through his first trip outside the walls. Thusly he presented himself to his brother all in one piece. Albeit in a fresh pair of pants because he just may have soiled his last pair on the expedition.

"Alright Murph. I'll give you a horse then."

As excited as Murphy thought he'd be he wasn't. Considering the fact his brother's grin was akin to that of a Titan's smile before it swallowed you whole. His brother led him into the barn, went into the stall at the very end, and led out Murphy's prize for living.

Murphy found himself staring at a lazy eyed white grey pony. It was chubby creature more concerned with chomping on the hay in it's mouth then paying attention to the two brothers.

"What the hell is that?" Murphy asked.

His brother grinned wider, "This is your horse."

"That's not a horse! It's a pony!"

"Eh, same thing. Here ya go," Michael slapped the pony's lead rope into his hand.

Dumbstruck Murphy simple turned and walked the creature back to the Survey Corps HQ. This was only the beginning of his misery.

Many a joke and jeer had been said at Murphy's expense but none more so than that week. It seemed plenty of his peers and even the Superiors had something to say about the pony. This wasn't where the second half of his troubles began though.

No, the second half of his troubles began in the tavern. Again.

This time Murphy found himself surrounded by the few buddies who had grown sympathetic to his plight. The table was crowded with empty mugs and Murphy's head buried in his arms.

"I'm telling ya buddy! You've gotta unload that thing and fast," That was the burly Yves' voice right before he downed his fifteenth mug.

Clarissa, the only female present, had to lean to look at Murphy from around a tower of glass. Her brows knitted together in growing concern for her downtrodden friend and the one drinking himself to an early grave.

She waved over a waitress to clear the mess as she said, "It's not like you paid anything for it. I'll bet you can just give it away."

"Things ya get free are the best to sell. Thats the best way to make a profit after all." Yves cut in before Murphy even had a chance to look up.

This prompted a argument on morals between the two. The argument woke the third friend of Murphy's at the table. Red faced and stinking of bad cologne Markus finally lifted himself off the floor. Murphy groaned into the wood of the table.

His voice was still slurred and smelled strongly of vomit, "He did spend money on it though. Y'know to keep it fed and stuff."

He continued to mumble on until he dropped his head to table.

"Why don't you give it to the Corporal," Yves, downing his sixteenth mug.

Clarissa seemed to like the idea, "Yeah. He is kinda short. I bet it'd be easier for him to get on the little guy than it is to get on the big bay he has now."

"I'll bet he'd be awful grateful and in your debt," Yves, seventeenth mug, said wiggling his eyebrows.

The bartender began to wonder if he should cater to funerals.

Thats how Murphy found himself face down in the dirt swearing never to take advise from his drunk comrades ever again. Levi of course was far from grateful and closer towards pissed the fuck off, certain the cadet was trying to make fun of him. Levi growled something about making mincemeat out of the cadet and his 'goddamn midget horse'. Murphy curled into the fetal position.

Neither men noticed the arrival of Alannah on the scene, seemingly okay with watching her dad beat the bloody pulp out of a man. Her momma had given her a note for her dad, something of a permission slip to snag the Yeager boy for a day. She flicked her brown eyes around and rocked on her heels waiting for her dad to finish.

Her eyes landed on one lazy grey pony and her vision filled sparkles and bubbles. Immediately she bolted for the fence and climbed it, managing to not trip on the way.

"Daddy! Look!"

Levi paused pinning Murphy's head underneath his boot to look.

"He's just my size Da!"

She began to jump up and down. Levi scowled. The pony continued to munch on grass. Hanji peeked out from the doorway.

"I'll take it. Think of it as payment for sparing your life," Levi snarled and walked to retrieve his daughter out of the filthy horse pen.

Completely disregarding her father's complaints Alannah waved her mother over.

"Congrats 'Lani! You saved your first life." Hanji chuckled meeting her daughter at the fence.

"Huh? The horse's Mama?"

"Nah, the Cadet's," Hanji chuckled pointing at Murphy still laying in the dirt.


End file.
